


A Normal Day

by KrystalClearBlueWaters



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Implied Violence, One Shot, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalClearBlueWaters/pseuds/KrystalClearBlueWaters
Summary: Maggie and Ella meets on a Monday in August on a clear day with the sun shining in from the windows.





	

The clock ticks toward 10:30 behind the echo of classroom banter and their teachers lecture on geometry. At 10:35 Ella and her friend Maggie who moved up a grade plans to meet in the school’s bathroom for their five minute between recesses meeting. Forty-five minutes is after all a long time when you are nine and ten years old and have been used to sitting beside each other in class every day for six months.     
Ella sits perfectly still, listens, and waits for the clock’s big hand to point to the number six. She is hungry.

***

 _Maggie and Ella meets on a Monday_ _i_ n August on a clear day with the sun shining in from the windows. Ella’s class has just been informed of the transfer student from London and since she doesn’t really have any friends she goes outside the classroom to wait for her on the small tables littering the linoleum hallway meant for group work.   

She hopes this one will be different. Maggie shows up with her mother all short hair and grinning multi-colored eyes. Ella shows them to the principal’s office with a skip in her step and butterflies in her stomach.   

Later she goes home with a smile on her face and doesn’t take notice of the evening news or the furrow between her foster parents worried eyes as they watch them.

***

Ella raises her hand and then gets up from her seat to start her trek from the building that holds her classroom to the other building across the schoolyard that houses the toilets.

***

 _At first Ella takes a crushing blow when Maggie turns out to be just like the others that won’t socialize with_ her because of her status as a foster kid. Though, as time passes, Maggie and Ella enters a friendship that practically gets them joined at the hip and Maggie and Ella slowly morphes into _MaggiendElla_. Ella thinks Maggie was worth the long wait and when she slowly gets more friends she never loves them quite as much as Maggie but loves them all the same.   

When Maggie moves to a different grade she is sad but still happy for her and it just means they can’t see each other during class which they quickly find a solution to, so she isn’t too sad about this new development. _She stumps down the small part of her that feels abandoned._ She feels happy for her and jumps up and down with her in excitement. _It doesn’t go away._   

When the school holds their annual sports day they run together and when they see something funny in the woods they take a detour and the teacher runs past them and removes the signs that should have guided them home. They laugh and are lost for an hour before they come across someone with a phone to call the school. They snicker and giggle all the way back despite, or maybe even, because of their exasperated teacher who just sighs and shakes his head.

***

The silence is deafening as she makes her way pass classrooms and out the main entrance down the stairs from the morning assembly hall. She is _hungry_. Ella walks across the schoolyard and past the overturned and rusting wheelbarrow by the entrance to the schoolground. The barrow used to be shiny and red but has since started rusting when it was mistakenly left outside one day. Ella used to think about how it was when it was still red and shiny and perfect. Now when she passes it she doesn’t spare it as much as a passing glance much less a thought.   

She makes it to the building and trips on the high step before the doorway but gets up and slowly continues through the door and into the bathroom where she continues into the first stall. The walls are white and scribbles from former ‘meetings’ adorn them. The stalls were replaced after students complained that the hole from the doors to the floor were to big. Now they are more like smaller toilet rooms than stalls. It smells a bit strange but neither notices and Ella sits down in her corner across from Maggie. Neither speaks and so they spend the time in silence.   

When quite some time has passed Ella gets up to go back to class. _She is hungry_.

***

 _That is how the days pass._ _They have a fight that lasts an ent_ ire day before all is forgiven and forgotten and Ella doesn’t think she’s ever been this upset or happy that something ended. She has also never smiled as brightly or as often as she does now.

***

   Maggie nods at her retreating back as if to say goodbye… and her head keeps tilting downwards as her head falls from her decomposing body and onto the tiled floor, where it rolls to a stop by her chewed up thigh. Her empty sockets stares unblinking into the wall.   

Ella keeps walking and remains oblivious to her friend’s condition. As she passes by the bathroom mirror across from the door, her halfway missing face and dead white eye shortly comes into view in the blank surface of the chilly glass. Her slow limping figure doesn’t stop to look as she slowly makes her way back towards her long since empty classroom to await her 10:30 meeting with Maggie in the bathrooms. The echo of her missing teacher and classmates hasn’t abated from the empty classroom, not that Ella is anything but impulses and hunger anymore. It makes no difference to her.   

It’s another normal day. Tomorrow will be no different.

***

 _Ella screams as the yellow evacuation busses take a tu_ rn and leaves their sights. Maggie and Ella clings to each other and stares after their last chance of surviving the ongoing apocalyptic event until they hear dragging footsteps behind them on the concrete. Maggie’s eyes widen in fear as she turns to look at what used to be the janitor stumbles towards them with drying blood on his shirt. Ella’s breath stills before she lurches forward dragging Maggie along back towards relative safety. The wind plays with their hair as they run hand in hand and there isn’t a cloud in the sky. It’s a beautiful day.   

Ella trips and let’s go of Maggie’s hand. Maggie doesn’t notice and makes it a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I just joined up and figured that if I didn't start posting a story (even if it's a one-shot) I would never find the courage to do so. So this is something that I immensely enjoyed making and I hope you enjoyed it as well. If you find any mistakes or have some constructive criticism I'm all ears :)


End file.
